Het Levenskristal
by Tellachwen
Summary: We zijn in het jaar 2085 en de toverwereld in Engeland wordt weer in een oorlog gehuld. Loriatta is een heks die zowel de toverwereld als die van de Dreuzels aan haar wil heeft onderworpen. Vier jongeren besluiten Zweinsten en hun wereld te redden.
1. Proloog

AN: Dit is een kort verhaal - bestaande uit een proloog en twee hoofdstukken - dat ik heb geschreven naar aanleiding van een wedstrijd op een Nederlanstalige Harry Potter-forum. Er waren drie thema's waar we uit moesten kiezen: gevoelens, karakters en omgeving. Het onderwerp van je verhaal mocht je vrij kiezen, maar via de stijl en de manier van schrijven moest duidelijk worden welk thema je gekozen had.  
Op het einde van mijn verhaal zal ik bekend maken welk thema het geworden het, hoewel ik hoop dat jullie het tegen dan wel al weten.

Ik heb al heel veel geleerd uit de reacties die ik op mijn verhalen kreeg, maar ik zou echt graag nog blijven groeien. Ik hoop dat jullie dan ook even de tijd nemen om een (korte) reactie te posten op mijn werk. Alvast heel erg bedankt en natuurlijk heel veel leesplezier!

* * *

**Het levenskristal**

**Proloog:**

Zelfs nu ze het kristal nog niet aanraakte, kon ze de kracht voelen die het uitstraalde. Loriatta had het hele eiland afgezocht en in een kleine, donkere grot in een dicht bebost gebied had ze het gevonden. Met gretige ogen had ze het roze kristal bestudeerd en ze zag dat het af en toe een paarse gloed leek uit te stralen. Ze had eerst niet geloofd dat dit werkelijk het Levenskristal was, maar het klopte perfect met de beschrijving uit haar bronnen. Er bestond nu niets meer van twijfel: dit was de laatste stap in haar briljante plan om Engeland te onderwerpen.

Vol zelfvertrouwen en met een roes van overwinning al in haar hoofd, nam ze het oude, groezelige boekje uit haar binnenzak. Ze had het toevallig gevonden in de schoolbibliotheek toen ze in haar zevende jaar op Zweinstein zat. Jarenlang had ze nauwkeurig haar plan opgebouwd. Ze had geduld voor tien gehad, maar ze had het allemaal zo zorgvuldig moeten doen, want een kleine misstap zou alles hebben kunnen doen mislukken; iets wat ze niet durfde riskeren. Nu was het dan eindelijk zo ver. Binnenkort zou ze een kracht bezitten die zo sterk was dat niemand haar nog van haar ultieme doel zou kunnen houden: Engeland overheersen. Dreuzels en tovenaars zouden allemaal voor haar knielen; halfbloed of volbloed, ze zouden haar allemaal moeten gehoorzamen. De tijd van volbloeden was allang voorbij, nu ging het erom wie het lef had om de macht te grijpen. En zij bezat lef.

Ze stak haar hand uit en vanaf het moment dat haar vingers het Levenskristal aanraakten, voelde ze een immense kracht door haar vloeien. Loriatta nam haar toverstok vol zelfvertrouwen vast en prevelde de woorden die ze al zoveel had geoefend.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**:

Met een zacht plopje verscheen Lucy in een donker steegje van Zweinsveld. Automatisch trok ze haar toverstok uit haar zak. Ze hoopte vurig dat ze hem niet nodig zou hebben, want ze had een hekel aan geweld, maar Lucy begreep ook dat het soms ook niet anders kon. Het waren al jarenlang gevaarlijke tijden en als het zou gaan tussen haar en één van hen, dan betekende haar leven veel meer voor de toverwereld dan dat van die ander. Hoe minder er van hen waren, hoe beter.

Ze wierp nog een snelle blik op haar uurwerk en vloekte zachtjes. Ze was te laat. Thoran zou woest zijn; hij hield er niet van als ze te laat kwamen. Omdat hij de enige klassenoudste in hun groep was, vond hij het vanzelfsprekend dat hij het hoogste woord voerde. Niet iedereen vond dat echter zo vanzelfsprekend en soms voelde ze de spanning van de anderen. Om de vrede te bewaren deed ze meestal alsof ze dat niet voelde en alsof ze het zelf ook niet erg vond dat Thoran hen af en toe beval.

Voorzichtig gluurde Lucy om de hoek. De kust leek veilig te zijn en zo stil mogelijk sloop ze de hoofdweg op. Boven haar hoofd schitterde de volle maan in al haar pracht, maar gelukkig waren er veel wolken, zodat Lucy toch vrij moeilijk te zien zou zijn. Zelf zag ze maar net waar ze liep, maar ze mocht geen licht maken, het was veel te riskant. Ze wilde niet dat hun plan verraden zou worden.

Behoedzaam sloop ze verder langs de gevels van ooit succesvolle zaken. Haar hart bonkte in haar hoofd en ze moest, ondanks de geringe fysieke inspanningen, hijgen. De weg naar haar bestemming vorderde maar traag, maar ze wilde geen risico lopen door sneller te bewegen. Er stond te veel op het spel.

Haar doel kwam in zicht: een spookachtig gebouw dat er vervallen bijstond. Het bevond zich naar haar mening veel te dicht bij één van de bolwerken van de vijand, maar Ricardo had de anderen weten te overtuigen. Volgens hem was het Krijsende Kot perfect, want Loriatta zou nooit vermoeden dat er zo dicht onder haar neus vier jongeren bezig waren met het smeden van duistere en gevaarlijke plannen tegen haar.

Lucy speurde aandachtig de omgeving af, op zoek naar tegenstanders, maar het was rustig. Te rustig. Ze sloop de hoofdstraat over en verborg zich achter een grote boom. Nog een klein stukje en ze zou er zijn. Ze probeerde even rustig in te ademen, in een poging haarzelf te kalmeren, maar de zenuwen en adrenaline bleven door haar bloed jagen. Vanachter de dikke stam van de eeuwenoude eik wierp ze een laatste blik op de straat, maar niets wees er op dat er meer mensen aanwezig waren dan vijftien seconden eerder.

Ze sprintte het laatste stukje van haar traject en duwde het verroeste hekken open. Het piepende geluid leek de stilte te verscheuren. Een uil vloog verschrikt op. Lucy draaide zich vliegensvlug om, half verwachtend dat ze betrapt zou zijn en dat iemand met opgeheven toverstok achter haar zou staan, maar het was niet waar. Ze draaide zich weer om en legde in recordtempo de laatste meters tot de deur af. Eens ze daar aangekomen was, mompelde ze een paar onverstaanbare woorden. Er was een zacht klikje te horen en Lucy stapte snel naar binnen.

'Eindelijk, je bent bijna een kwartier te laat,' klonk een boze stem.

'Lumos,' zei Lucy. Voor haar stond Thoran, met opgeheven toverstok. Op zijn gezicht zag ze dezelfde emotie dan wat ze in zijn stem gehoord had. Hij verwachtte een goede, maar vooral geloofwaardige uitleg.

Thoran was een lange, magere Zwadderaar met kort bruin haar. Hij zat in het zevende jaar en was de enige Klassenoudste uit hun groepje. Nou ja, Klassenoudste? Die titel was niet veel meer waard sinds Loriatta Zweinstein had ingenomen en onderricht in magie verboden had, tenzij je haar trouw beloofde.

'Ik kon niet sneller komen. Ze waren in ons dorp op zoek naar iets.'

'Of iemand,' vulde Suzanne mysterieus aan. 'Loriatta kan overal haar spionnen hebben.' Suzanne was een achttienjarige Griffoendor met lang zwart haar en grijze ogen. Ze vertrouwde Thoran niet volledig en stak dat ook niet onder stoelen of banken. Ze had hem meer dan één keer beschuldigd een volgeling van Loriatta te zijn.

De Zwadderaar draaide zich om en keek Suzanne vol haat aan.

_Zou de oude vete tussen Griffoendors en Zwadderaars ooit vergeten worden?_ vroeg Lucy zich af. Ze hoopte ooit van wel, maar het zag er niet naar uit dat deze generatie daar verandering in zou kunnen brengen.

'Suzanne, we hebben het hier al genoeg over gehad,' zei Ricardo geïrriteerd. 'Lucy en ik vertrouwen Thoran en het wordt tijd dat jij dat ook doet. We staan aan dezelfde kant: we willen alle vier Loriatta verslaan, de toverwereld én Zweinstein bevrijden. Als we elkaar niet kunnen vertrouwen, wie dan wel?' Ricardo was, net zoals de anderen, een laatstejaars. Hij kwam uit Ravenklauw en had halflang blond haar.

Suzanne had een vinger op de wond gelegd: wie konden ze vertrouwen? Een paar leerlingen die, net als het viertal, in hun laatste jaar hadden gezeten, bleken overgelopen te zijn naar Loriatta's kant en hadden Zweinstein helpen aanvallen. Een aantal van hen waren goede vrienden van Lucy en de tiener had zich nog nooit zo verraden gevoeld. Als Huffelpuffer vond ze dat trouw en vriendschap één van de belangrijkste dingen waren die mensen elkaar konden geven.

Kort na de aanval op Zweinstein had Ricardo contact met haar opgenomen. Hij wilde met een aantal ex-studenten een klein groepje oprichten dat zich verzette tegen Loriatta's terreur. Lucy had eerst getwijfeld, omdat ze dacht niet genoeg moed daarvoor te bezitten. Was het niet de taak van het Ministerie en de Schouwers om het verzet te organiseren? De Ravenklauwer had die hoop echter snel de grond in geboord: het Ministerie bestond niet meer, niemand wist zelfs of de Minister van Toverkunst nog leefde, en de Schouwers waren niet georganiseerd sinds hun hoofdkwartier volledig vernield werd.

Ricardo had ook Suzanne en Thoran betrokken bij zijn idee. De vier kenden elkaar van de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, waar ze samen een heel project over Gruzielementen hadden uitgewerkt. Suzanne was er eerst tegen dat Thoran ook zou meedoen, omdat ze hem niet vertrouwde. De twee anderen konden haar echter overtuigen: Thoran had al voor de val van Zweinstein duidelijk gemaakt dat hij geen aanhanger van Loriatta was. De Griffoendor en Zwadderaar stonden echter nog altijd wantrouwig tegenover elkaar en hun nauwe samenwerking van de voorbije maanden had daar niets aan gewijzigd.

'Misschien kunnen we naar beneden gaan?' stelde Lucy onzeker voor. Ze hoopte dat de sfeer weer wat zou verbeteren en dat ze zich weer zouden kunnen concentreren op hun taak.

De anderen leken hier zwijgend mee in te stemmen en in stilte liepen ze de trap naar de kelder af. Met een rustige zwaai van haar toverstok deed Lucy de toortsen ontbranden en werd het hoofdkwartier van Kahalaan, hun verzetsgroep, zichtbaar. Langs de wanden stonden een paar kasten met een beperkt aantal boeken in. De meeste gingen over verdediging en Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten, iets wat onmisbaar was in deze tijden. Er stonden ook een tafel met vier stoelen in het vertrek en oude, versleten zetels waarin de vier geheime strijders vaak plaatsnamen om de situatie te bespreken.

De laatste maanden had Lucy hier zoveel tijd doorgebracht met de anderen, dat ze soms het gevoel had dat ze hier woonde en niet bij haar ouders. Het deed pijn dat ze de zo weinig bij haar ouders had kunnen zijn, maar waar ze nu samen voor vochten, was minstens even belangrijk. Als zij zouden falen, dan was er binnenkort waarschijnlijk geen thuis meer om naar toe te gaan. De gedachte alleen al deed Lucy's hart bevriezen. Zonder familie zou ze niets meer zijn. Ze moest al haar energie steken in Kahalaan en hopen dat al in hun inspanningen niet tevergeefs zouden zijn.

Thoran en Suzanne lieten zich beiden in de twee éénzitten ploffen. Lucy en Ricardo namen plaats in de tweezit. Zoals gewoonlijk nam Thoran meteen het woord.

'Ricardo, jij zei gisteren dat je misschien iets op het spoor was, maar dat je dat vandaag verder wilde onderzoeken. Heb je iets gevonden?'

De jongeman knikte. 'Vier jaar geleden liet Loriatta voor het eerst van zich horen. Af en toe was er een kleine aanval en kon ze wat paniek zaaien, maar ze leek niet in staat tot veel meer dan dat. Ook op school is ze naar het schijnt altijd een middelmatige student geweest die, buiten haar honger naar macht, weinig opviel.'

Thoran werd ongeduldig. Hij hield niet van wachten. 'Zou je eindelijk eens ter zake willen komen?' Het leverde hem een vuile blik van Suzanne op, maar hij besloot er niet op te reageren. Ook Ricardo leek zich niets van de opmerking aan te trekken en ging gewoon verder met zijn verhaal.

'Een jaar geleden werd ze echter ineens heel machtig en pleegde ze grootschalige aanvallen.'

'Je denkt dus dat ze iets gedaan heeft waardoor haar krachten plots zijn toegenomen?' vroeg Suzanna vertwijfeld.

Ricardo knikte. 'Een middelmatige tovenaar blijft een middelmatige tovenaar. Niemand kan plots zoveel aan kracht winnen.'

'Heb je enig idee wat het zou kunnen zijn?' vroeg Lucy redelijk opgewekt. Eindelijk hadden ze na al die tijd een beetje vooruitgang gemaakt. Plots leken ze een wegwijzer gezien te hebben die naar het pad van de overwinning zou kunnen leiden. Het einde was nog lang niet in zicht, maar een lichtpunt was plotseling zichtbaar geworden in de drukkende duisternis. Hoop ontsprong in Lucy's hart. Hoop, het enige dat haar nog overeind hield in deze verschrikkelijke tijd.

'Ik dacht eerst aan een Gruzielement, maar dat geeft je niet meer kracht en bovendien zou je dat wel aan haar uiterlijk gezien hebben. We hebben allemaal foto's gezien van Jeweetwel en hoe die eruit zag na het maken van zijn Gruzielementen. Zelfs het creëren van één verminkt je uiterlijk. Loriatta ziet er nog exact hetzelfde uit als een paar jaar geleden.' Hij liet de woorden even in de ruimte hangen voordat hij verder ging.

'De Gruzielementen hebben me echter wel aan het denken gezet. Misschien herinneren jullie je "De weg naar onbekende krachten" nog, het duister boek dat we geraadpleegd hebben toen we op zoek waren naar informatie voor ons project.'

De drie anderen knikten. Lucy zou de verschrikkelijke afbeeldingen nooit vergeten en begreep niet dat mensen zo ver zouden gaan op zoek naar macht over anderen.

'In dat boek stonden wel meerdere manieren die ervoor zorgden dat je onsterfelijk werd, maar vooral dat je meer macht kreeg.' Ricardo ging verder met zijn verhaal en leek met elke zin meer aan zelfvertrouwen te winnen. De anderen leken hem te geloven en dat zorgde ervoor dat hij er nog overtuigender van was dat hij iets belangrijks gevonden had. Vooral Thoran en Suzanna hadden hem wel eens verweten dat hij teveel met zijn neus in de boeken zat en dat die hem niet zouden kunnen redden in een echt gevecht. Eindelijk kon hij bewijzen dat boeken wel degelijk een verschil konden maken.

'Denk je dat ze een spreuk of een toverdrank gebruikt zou hebben?' vroeg Thoran.

Ricardo schudde zijn hoofd. 'Die spreuken of toverdranken zijn veel te ingewikkeld. Je moet al een enorm krachtige tovenaar zijn om ze tot een goed einde te brengen. Ik denk dat het Loriatta aan talent ontbreekt om zoiets te kunnen. De spreuken en toverdranken geven ook maar een kortstondig effect, hoogstens een uurtje. Loriatta zou nooit afhankelijk willen zijn van die dingen. Nee, zij wil krachten die blijvend zijn, die haar zekerheid kunnen garanderen. Ze heeft ook teveel lef om zoiets te proberen; ze wil iets dat haar ongekende kracht geeft.'

Lucy slikte. De hoop die ze even daarvoor gevoeld had, was weer gesmolten als sneeuw voor de zon. Als Loriatta inderdaad iets gebruikt had uit dat afschuwelijke boek, iets dat haar krachtiger maakte dan welke tovenaar die nu leefde, wat konden ze met hun vieren dan doen? Zij was geen slechte tovenaar en ook haar drie vrienden hier hadden meer talent dan de gemiddelde leerling uit hun jaar, maar hoe zouden ze ooit Loriatta kunnen verslaan? Met trillende stem vroeg ze: 'Wat denk je dat ze gedaan heeft?'

'Ik denk dat ze het Levenskristal gebruikt heeft.'

Er viel even een stilte in het hoofdkwartier van Kahalaan. De drie anderen pijnigden hun hersenen. Ze hadden allemaal de naam gelezen in het vervloekte boek. Er was maar een kleine bladzijde aan gewijd, omdat velen dachten dat het een mythe was. Zowel de maker als de schuilplaats van het kristal waren onbekend. Naar het schijnt moest je een toverspreuk zeggen terwijl je het ding aanraakte en dan werd je onoverwinnelijk.

'Hoe is ze dan te verslaan?' vroeg Suzanne.

'Aangezien haar levenskracht verbonden is met de kracht van het Levenskristal, moeten we dat vernietigen. Als dat gebeurd is, dan sterft Loriatta.'

'Hoe moeten wij dat kristal vinden? Het kan overal liggen,' riep Lucy wanhopig uit.

'Toch niet,' probeerde de Ravenklauwer haar gerust te stellen. 'Ik denk niet dat ze wil dat iemand iets weet van het Levenskristal en dus zal ze het zeker niet in haar verschillende bolwerken verbergen.'

'Hoe leuk. Zo'n vijf locaties vallen af. Dan blijven er nog ongeveer zo'n miljoen andere over,' zei Thoran sarcastisch.

'Ik denk dat Loriatta het kristal gewoon op zijn schuilplaats heeft laten liggen. Zij is er van overtuigd dat zij de eerste is die het ooit gevonden heeft, dus waarom het ergens verbergen waar het meer kans maakt om gevonden te worden?'

'Dat lost nog altijd ons probleem niet op,' zei Suzanne bijna wanhopig. 'Als Loriatta de eerste is die het gevonden heeft, hoe kunnen wij het dan vinden?'

'Omdat Loriatta niet de eerste is die het gevonden heeft,' zei Ricardo op een toon die veel te opgewekt leek voor de situatie. Hij haalde een klein boekje uit zijn jaszak en zwaaide ermee.

'Wat is het?' wist Thoran uit te brengen.

'Dit is het dagboek van Hermelien Griffel, mijn groottante,' verkondigde de Ravenklauwer trots.

Lucy keek Ricardo vol ongeloof aan. Hermelien Griffel was één van de helden van de oorlog tegen Voldemort. Lucy had nooit geweten dat Ricardo familie van haar was.

'Nadat alle Gruzielementen vernietigd waren, probeerde Harry Potter het op te nemen tegen Jeweetwel, maar hij kon maar op het nippertje ontsnappen. Tijdens zijn zoektocht naar informatie over de Gruzielementen, had hij echter ook informatie over het Levenskristal ontdekt. Hij dacht dat het zijn redding zou zijn en heeft het opgespoord.'

'Dus Potter heeft het Levenskristal gebruikt om Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden te verslaan,' bracht Thoran stamelend uit.

'Nee, het kristal zit vol slechte kracht en honger naar macht. Eens Potter de spreuk had uitgesproken, was hij van plan om Voldemort te verslaan en zijn plaats in te nemen. Dat was buiten Ginny Wemel gerekend. Ze praatte op hem in, in de hoop Harry te doen inzien dat het Levenskristal zijn geest vergiftigde. Hij had haar bijna vermoord, maar gelukkig had hij nog teveel liefde in zich. Ginny kon tot hem doordringen en zijn liefde voor haar vulde hem, waardoor Harry de effecten van het Levenskristal kon overwinnen. Nadien heeft hij de band met het Levenskristal verbroken. Een paar dagen nadien heeft zijn liefde voor Ginny Wemel er voor gezorgd dat hij Jeweetwel kon verslaan.'

Het was stil in de kelder. Niemand had dit deel van het verhaal gehoord. In de geschiedenisboeken stond alleen vermeld hoe Potter Voldemort kon verslaan, niets over het Levenskristal.

Ricardo doorbak de stilte. 'In dit boekje staat de locatie van het Levenskristal.'


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk twee:**

'Weet je zeker dat dit de juiste plaats is?' vroeg Thoran geïrriteerd.

De leden van Kahalaan liepen nu al bijna een uur rond in het donkere woud en ze hadden nog nergens iets gezien dat voldeed aan de beschrijving van een grot zoals die in het dagboek van Hermelien Griffel vermeld stond. Talloze takjes hadden gekraakt onder hun voeten en ze hadden langs de stammen van ontelbare bomen gewandeld, zoekend naar iets waarvan ze niet eens wisten dat het wel echt bestond.

'Natuurlijk,' zei Ricardo met een hint van irritatie in zijn stem, 'tante Hermelien is altijd heel zorgvuldig geweest. Ik ben er zeker van dat het allemaal tot in het kleinste detail klopt. We moeten gewoon verder blijven zoeken.'

'Misschien waren we toch beter overdag gekomen,' zuchtte Suzanne.

'Is de kleine Griffoendor bang van in het donker?' klonk het op plagende toon.

'Thoran, hou gewoon je bek!' Suzanne kon de boosheid maar moeilijk onderdrukken en leek de woorden uit te spuwen. Het zoveelste conflict tussen Suzanne, de Griffoendor, en Thoran, de Zwadderaar. Hoeveel het er in dat jaar geweest waren, wist niemand, maar zelfs het aantal woordenwisselingen op één dag waren vaak niet meer te tellen.

'Jongens, gaat het wel weer?' vroeg Lucy in een poging om de gemoederen te bedaren. 'We zijn hier gekomen om die grot te vinden. Als we ruzie gaan maken, dan zullen we die nooit vinden.'

'Lucy heeft groot gelijk. Ik wil vannacht die grot vinden. Hoe sneller we het Levenskristal gevonden hebben, hoe sneller de oorlog voorbij is en hoe sneller Zweinstein weer opengaat. Is dat niet wat we allemaal willen?'

Typisch een Ravenklauwer, dacht Lucy. Leren en studeren waren blijkbaar al wat telde. Zijn doel was om Loriatta te verslaan en de school te bevrijden, zodat toekomstige heksen en tovenaars weer hun talenten konden ontwikkelen. Lucy zat in het verzet omdat ze een veilige wereld wilde voor haar familie en vrienden. Suzanne wilde gewoon Engeland bevrijden en als het zou helpen om haar leven daarvoor op te geven, dan zou ze dat zonder verpinken doen. Thoran tenslotte had zich aangesloten omdat hij er niet tegen kon dat iemand hem domineerde of dingen verbood. Op de vraag waarom hij zich dan niet bij Loriatta had aangesloten, antwoordde hij dat de macht die zij bood één grote leugen was. Loriatta zou haar volgelingen nooit macht geven, daarvoor was ze er zelf te verlekkerd op. Neen, vrijheid bood hem nog de meeste mogelijkheden.

En zo hadden ze alle vier heel verschillende redenen om hun levens op het spel te zetten in deze oorlog. Gelukkig bleek er ook iets te zijn dat hun verbond.

Voordat ze naar het bos Verschijnselt waren, hadden ze afgesproken in hun hoofdkwartier. Tot hun grote verbazing hadden ze allemaal hun schoolgewaden aan. Ze hadden geen woord gezegd over hun plan, maar blijkbaar vonden ze dat het gewoon zo hoorde. Zou het dan toch geen toeval zijn dat ze een hoofdkwartier gekozen hadden zo dicht bij hun geliefde school?

Het geritsel achter hen deed Lucy's bloed stollen. Bliksemsnel draaide ze zich om en vanuit hun ooghoeken zag ze dat de anderen net hetzelfde deden. Hun toverstokken wierpen spookachtige lichtbundels op de wildgroeiende struik. Lucy's eigen stok, net zoals de rest van haar lichaam, trilde. Ze zou nooit de dapperste van het viertal zijn.

Ze speurden de plaats af op zoek naar de bron van het geluid, maar even bleef alles rustig. Lucy's hart leek uit haar borstkas te springen bij elke slag en haar adem bleef in haar keel stokken. Ze had moeten weten dat Loriatta dit bos zou bewaken en dat ze de grot nooit ongezien zouden kunnen bereiken.

Daar! Het geritsel was er weer. Een paar dichtbegroeide takken bewogen zachtjes op een ritme dat geheel vreemd was aan de fluisterende wind. Ze grepen hun toverstokken steviger beet, vastbesloten om zich te verdedigen als het nodig zou zijn.

Het geluid werd sterker en ook de takken schudden heftig. Lucy hield het niet langer uit.

'Para-' Voordat ze het woord helemaal uitgesproken had, vloog een zwarte vogel verschrikt op uit de plant. Suzanne leek helemaal niet blij met Lucy's poging om de vogel te verlammen

'Waar denk je wel dat je mee bezig bent? Wie weet wat het had kunnen zijn in die struik. Je probeert niet iets te verlammen voordat je weet wat het is!'

'Dat is het hem juist. We wisten helemaal niet wat het was. In de buurt ligt Loriatta's Levenskristal verborgen. Ik verlam één van haar volgelingen liever voordat ze de kans krijgen om mij te vervloeken. We kunnen niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn.' Lucy hield er niet van om spreuken op anderen te gebruiken, maar soms breekt nood wet. Situaties zoals deze gaven haar de kriebels en op die momenten zette ze haar principes even opzij.

'Ik stel voor dat we verder zoeken. Ik wil het Levenskristal zo snel mogelijk vinden. Wie weet wat Loriatta op dit moment allemaal aan het doen is.' Thoran keek hen met een vastberaden blik aan.

Ricardo haalde voor de zoveelste keer die avond het dagboek van Hermelien Griffel uit de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. Hij bladerde zorgvuldig naar de pagina waarin de vindplaats van de grot aangegeven stond. Met haar toverstok belichtte Lucy de bladzijde.

'Volgens tante Hermelien moeten we ongeveer juist zitten. In de verte hoor ik de oceaan die ongeveer zo'n halve kilometer aan onze rechterkant zou moeten liggen. We zijn nu ook al twintig minuten stappen van de open plek verwijderd. Tante spreekt over twee menhirs die naast elkaar staan. Ik stel voor dat we nog een paar minuten verder stappen. We zijn echt dicht in de buurt.'

Voorzichtig deed Ricardo het boekje weer dicht en stak het terug in zijn binnenzak. Ondanks dat het al bijna een eeuw oud was, zag het er nog altijd heel mooi uit. Haar avonturen met Harry en Ron stonden hierin geschreven. Hun zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen was tot in het kleinste detail neergepend en hij vond dan ook dat het met respect behandeld moest worden. Zijn groottante was er enorm aan gehecht. Veel heksen en tovenaars zouden het relikwie maar al te graag in handen krijgen.

Zwijgend trokken ze weer door het bos, hopend dat ze snel de grot zouden vinden. Ze spitsen hun oren, op zoek naar elk geluid dat onheil zou kunnen betekenen. Lucy gooide zo nu en dan een blik over haar schouder, zoekend naar achtervolgers, maar de vier vrienden leken de enige levende zielen in dit stuk van het bos te zijn. Het geritsel van bladeren en takken onder hun voeten was het enige dat de stilte verscheurde.

Na nog een aantal minuten te hebben gelopen wees Ricardo naar twee grote schaduwen tussen de boomstammen. Voorzichtig slopen ze dichterbij. Suzanne belichtte de donkere gedaantes met haar toverstok en tot hun grote opluchting zagen ze dat het twee grote, rechtstaande stenen waren. Een zucht van opluchting ging door de groep. Hermelien Griffels beschrijving over de menhirs klopte.

'Nu moeten we vijftig stappen naar het oosten zetten. Op de heuvel die we dan voor ons zien, staat een oude eikenboom. Onder zijn wortels zou de ingang naar de grot verborgen moeten zijn.'

Nu hun einddoel in zicht was, legden ze de korte afstand in een recordtempo af. Ze stonden stil voor een heuvel die de grootste uit de omgeving leek. Bovenop de kleine berg stond een eenzame eikenboom met een stam die zo dik was dat ze waarschijnlijk met twintig zouden moeten zijn om hem te kunnen omarmen.

'Ik stel voor dat we per twee op zoek gaan naar de opening van de grot. Tante Hermelien zegt dat die tussen de wortels verborgen moet zijn, dus probeer zo dicht mogelijk bij de stam de grond af te zoeken. Thoran en Suzanne, ik stel voor dat jullie die kant uitgaan.' Ricardo wees voor hem. 'Ik en Lucy zullen dan langs de andere kant op zoek gaan.'

Ricardo had deze avond duidelijk de leiding op zich genomen. Normaal was het Thoran die het hoogste woord probeerde te voeren, maar blijkbaar had hij zich deze avond neergelegd bij het feit dat Ricardo gewapend was met de kennis die ze nodig hadden.

De Huffelpuffer en de Ravenklauwer begonnen de grond naast de stam af te speuren. Met hun voeten schopten ze de bladeren uit de weg, zodat de grond eronder zichtbaar werd. Een opgewonden spanning hing tussen hen in de lucht. Dit was het moment waar ze al een jaar op hoopten. Eindelijk hadden ze een manier gevonden Loriatta te verslaan, een manier die zich hoogstens een paar meter onder hun voeten bevond.

In haar gedachten zag Lucy al beelden uit de toekomst waarin ze eindelijk gelukkig kon samen zijn met haar familie. Een lach zou niet langer ongepast lijken en de angst voor wat de volgende dag zou kunnen gebeuren, zou voorgoed verdwenen zou zijn.

Lucy werd bruusk uit haar dromen gerukt toen ze plots door een dikke laag bladeren viel en met een smak een paar meter lager op harde stenen belandde. Met haar volle gewicht was ze op haar rechtervoet terecht gekomen. Haar enkel kon de kracht niet aan en had het met een krak begeven. Een pijn zoals ze nog nooit gevoeld had, verspreidde zich door haar been. Ze schreeuwde het uit.

'Lucy, gaat het?' hoorde ze de bezorgde stem van Ricardo boven haar vragen.

'Ik denk dat ik mijn enkel gebroken heb.' Ze moest de tranen die in haar ogen opwelden verbijten. Nu was het moment niet om op te geven; ze moest doorzetten nu het eind in zicht was.

'Ik kom naar beneden.'

'Nee, wacht even. Ik wil eerst kijken waar ik terecht gekomen ben,' riep ze naar boven.

'Lumos.' Het vertrouwde lichtpuntje aan het einde van haar toverstaf bracht een wit schijnsel in de duisternis. Ze liet haar blik over de omgeving dwalen. Zo te zien lag ze in het begin van een korte ondergrondse tunnel. De muren bestonden uit een ruwe steensoort die Lucy nog nooit gezien had. Hier en daar lagen er skeletjes van kleine dieren die geen ontsnappingsweg hadden kunnen vinden. Aan het einde van de tunnel zag ze dat de ruimte iets groter werd. In het midden van die ruimte stond een grote stenen tafel waarop iets lag dat een paarse gloed uitstraalde. Dat moest het Levenskristal zijn.

Even vergat ze alle pijn in haar enkel en riep: 'Ricardo, ik heb het kristal gevonden!' Lucy had zich de laatste jaren niet meer zo gelukkig gevoeld. Het einde van de oorlog lag voor het grijpen.

Ze probeerde weer recht te staan, maar de pijn was zo hevig dat zwarte vlekjes voor haar ogen dansten. Ze ging weer even liggen en nam diep adem. Dit was niet goed. Ze zou hier nooit weg kunnen geraken op deze manier.

'Ik kom naar beneden,' zei Ricardo bezorgd.

'Ik lig hier wel nog onder het gat!' riep Lucy. Ricardo zou zeker op haar landen als hij naar beneden kwam.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen,' klonk het boven haar.

Langzaam maar zeker zakte hij door de opening naar beneden. Zijn voeten raakten de grond en zachtjes landde hij naast haar.

'Ik denk dat ik maar beter eerst even een kijkje neem naar die voet van je,' zei hij met een zachte stem. Voorzichtig wilde hij mijn voet aanraken, maar toen één van zijn vingers contact maakte met mijn enkel, kwam de stekende pijn in alle hevigheid terug.

'Auw!' riep ze uit.

'Sorry. Ik ben er zeker van dat je enkel gebroken is. Ik ken wel een spreuk die de pijn draagbaar maakt, maar je zal toch naar St. Holisto moeten gaan.' Ricardo's vader was een Heler en had zijn zoon een paar spreuken geleerd die de meest voorkomende verwondingen wat konden oplappen.

'Zorg nu maar eerst dat die pijn wat minder is. Eens het hier allemaal afgelopen is, ga ik wel naar de Helers,' zei ze een beetje bazig. Ze wisten echter beiden dat haar toon eerder grappig bedoeld was; Lucy zou nooit de anderen dingen willen opdragen.

'Imobilia,' zei Ricardo.

Onder haar knie leek haar hele been te verstijven en ze kon het niet meer bewegen. Gelukkig was hierdoor de pijn ook grotendeels verdwenen. Voorlopig zou dit genoeg zijn om het uit te houden tot alles achter de rug was.

'Bedankt.' Lucy keek in Ricardo's lichtbruine ogen waarin alleen maar bezorgdheid en vriendelijkheid te lezen stond. Ze hadden het laatste jaar samen zoveel meegemaakt en vaak waren zij het die de hoogoplopende discussies tussen Suzanne en Thoran moesten bedaren. Kahalaan had hen voor het leven verbonden.

'Geen dank.' Ricardo glimlachte waardoor zijn ogen nog meer gingen stralen.

'Sorry dat ik dit gezellig onderonsje moet verstoren, maar we hebben een boze heks te verslaan.' Thoran zakte langzaam ook door de opening naar beneden en had een veelbetekende grijns op zijn gezicht.

Lucy's gezicht leek plotseling te gloeien en ze dacht ook bij Ricardo een rode schijn op zijn wangen te zien. Die leek echter even snel te verdwijnen als hij gekomen was en Lucy dacht dat ze het zich verbeeld had.

'Schei toch uit,' zei Ricardo lichtjes geïrriteerd. 'Ze heeft haar enkel gebroken.'

Thoran leek aan de grond te staan genageld en leek sprakeloos.

'Hé, zouden jullie een beetje kunnen opschuiven zodat ik hier ook binnen kan.' Suzanne bleef op een meter van de grond zweven terwijl ze de anderen aankeek. Thoran liep een metertje verder de tunnel in. Hij moest zich zachtjes bukken, want anders zou hij met zijn hoofd tegen het plafond komen.

Zachtjes raakten ook Suzannes voeten de stenen.

'Gaat het?' vroeg ze meteen aan de gewonde Huffelpuffer.

'Ik heb mijn enkel gebroken, maar Ricardo heeft me met één of andere spreuk al opgelapt. Kunnen jullie me recht helpen?' Ze mocht dan wel gewond zijn, ze wilde erbij zijn als het Levenskristal vernietigd zou worden.

Ricardo en Suzanne staken beiden hun hand uit en trokken haar recht. Lucy sloeg haar armen over hun schouder en de drie volgden Thoran.

Eens ze bij de stenen tafel aangekomen waren, konden ze hun ogen bijna niet geloven. In het midden lag een grillig gevormd, roze kristal dat zo nu en dan even paars gloeide. Het zou gemakkelijk in hun handen zou passen. Het was veel kleiner dan ze gedacht hadden.

'Ben je zeker dat het wel de juiste steen is? Hij lijkt zo klein,' zei Thoran. Hij leek niet overtuigd te zijn van de krachten van het kleine ding.

'Volgens Griffel is dit de juiste plaats,' sprak Suzanne.

'Loriatta zou toch ook het Levenskristal meegenomen kunnen hebben en hier iets anders neergelegd kunnen hebben. Volgens mij is het gewoon te gemakkelijk.'

'Waarom zou ze hem verwisseld hebben en waarom zou ze het ook moeilijker gemaakt hebben? Ze is er nog steeds van overtuigd dat zij de enige is die deze plaats ontdekt heeft. Waarom zou ze het Levenskristal meenemen en riskeren dat iemand toch doorheeft vanwaar haar macht plotseling komt. Ik ben er echt van overtuigd dat dit het echte kristal is,' zei Lucy.

Met een glimlach haalde Ricardo het dagboek weer uit zijn zak. 'Misschien moeten we gewoon maar eens kijken naar wat tante Hermelien geschreven heeft.' Hij bladerde naar de juiste pagina en begon te lezen.

'_Voor ons op de tafel lag het kleine, groezelige kristal. Ondanks dat het roze van kleur is, straalt het soms een paarse gloed uit. Ik kan bijna niet geloven dat zo'n klein ding – het is nauwelijks groter dan mijn handpalm – zoveel kracht kan bezitten. Harry denkt dat het zijn kans is om Voldemort te verslaan, maar ik vind het ding maar akelig. Ik zag daarjuist een blik in zijn ogen die ik nog nooit eerder heb gezien, een blik die honger naar macht uitstraalt. Ik ben bang voor de gevolgen eens Harry de spreuk uitgesproken heeft.'_

Ricardo stopte met voorlezen. Hij wist welke verschrikkelijke passage nu beschreven werd. Hij had een dag eerder aan de anderen voorgelezen in het hoofdkwartier.

'Volgens mij bestaat er geen twijfel over, dit is het Levenskristal,' zei hij. Hij keek Thoran aan en die leek nu ook overtuigd.

'Hoe vernietigen we het?' vroeg Lucy. Ze wilde het zaakje zo snel mogelijk afhandelen, zodat Loriatta voorgoed verslagen was.

'Met een gewone Gruizelvloek,' zei Suzanne zelfverzekerd. Ze hief haar toverstok op, klaar om de spreuk af te voeren, maar Ricardo hield haar tegen.

'We weten niet welke krachten het Levenskristal allemaal bezit. Wie weet wat er kan gebeuren.'

'Wat kan er nu gebeuren? Trouwens, weet jij een manier om hem te vernietigen?' vroeg de Griffoendor. Ricardo kon enkel zijn hoofd schudden. Ze hadden nooit besproken hoe ze het kristal zouden vernietigen, maar al hun aandacht gevestigd op het vinden van de juiste plaats van deze grot. Nu wisten ze niet wat te doen.

'Wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig,' zei Lucy. Ze wilde niet dat hen iets zou overkomen.

Suzanne richtte haar toverstok weer op het kristal en zei: 'Reducto!'

De spreuk raakte het voorwerp. Een hevig paarse flits verlichtte de grot. Ze moesten alle vier hun ogen bedekken tegen het scherpe licht. Even dachten ze dat het gelukt was, maar toen ze hun ogen weer openden, zagen ze dat kirstal nog steeds in het midden van de tafel lag. Er was geen barstje te zien en na een paar seconden gloeide het weer even paars.

'Misschien is de vloek niet sterk genoeg en moeten we het met z'n allen proberen,' zei Thoran.

De vier tieners schermden hun ogen alvast af voordat ze riepen: 'Reducto!' Weer was er die paarse lichtflits, maar toen die weer verdwenen was, zagen ze tot hun irritatie dat het kristal ongeschonden was. De tafel waarop hij lag vertoonde wel een kleine barst, maar die was verwaarloosbaar in vergelijking met de kracht die de spreuk gehad moest hebben.

'Wat doen we nu?' vroeg Lucy. Ze kende geen enkele manier meer om dingen te vernietigen. De opwinding die ze een paar minuten daarvoor had gevoeld bij het vinden van het ding was nu helemaal verdwenen. Hoop leek haar volledig verlaten te hebben.

'Ik ken wel nog een spreuk die misschien zou kunnen werken,' zei Thoran. 'Doe een paar passen achteruit, want het is een heel krachtige spreuk.' De drie anderen deden wat hen gevraagd was.

Thoran fluisterde een paar onverstaanbare woorden en gaf zijn toverstok een korte, maar krachtige zwier. Een grote vuurbal raasde op zijn doel af. De knal was oorverdovend en de hele tafel leek secondenlang te branden, maar ook nu lag het Levenskristal nog heel op de stenen ondergrond.

'Verdorie, dat was de sterkste Gruizelvloek die er bestaat!' riep hij boos uit. Lucy had inderdaad nog nooit zo'n spreuk gezien. De kracht die ervan uitging had haar nekharen recht overeind doen staan.

'Waar heb je die geleerd?' vroeg ze.

Thoran keek haar mysterieus aan en zei met een zelfvoldane glimlach op zijn lippen: 'Ik ben niet voor niets een Zwadderaar.'

'Staat er niets in dat dagboek van Hermelien?' vroeg Suzanne. Haar stem klonk bijna smekend.

'Nee, tante Hermelien heeft ook geprobeerd het kristal te vernietigen, maar het is haar niet gelukt.'

'Dat komt omdat er geen enkele magische manier is om het Levenskristal te vernietigen,' zei een kille stem achter hen.

Bliksemsnel draaiden ze zich om. Een paar meter van hen verwijderd stond een vrij kleine heks met lange zwarte haren die futloos langs haar gezicht hingen. Haar gifgroene ogen gingen deels schuil achter een paar lokken haar, maar toch was de haat er duidelijk in te lezen. Haar wilde voorkomen werd versterkt door haar zelfverzekerde houding. Loriatta had haar toverstok triomfantelijk op hen gericht.

Vier verschillende spreuken snelden op haar af, maar zonder de minste moeite toverde ze een gouden schild tevoorschijn. De vier spreuk botsten ertegen en werden weerkaatst in verschillende richtingen. Kleine stukjes steen brokkelden af toen de spreuken de wanden van de tunnel raakten.

'Doe geen moeite, jullie kunnen mij nooit verslaan en het Levenskristal kan nooit vernietigd worden,' lachte ze boosaardig. Met een kleine beweging van haar toverstok vlogen alle vier de toverstokken uit de tieners hun handen en met een boog belandden ze in Loriatta's uitgestrekte had.

_Het is allemaal voorbij_, dacht Lucy. Dit was het einde van haar leven en van Kahalaan, hun verzetsgroep. Angst had als een ijskoude hand haar hart omklemd. Beelden van haar ouders, haar jongere zusje en kleine broer flitsten door haar hoofd. Ze zou ze nooit meer zien.

'Ik moet jullie wel feliciteren: jullie zijn de eerste die mijn geheim hebben ontdekt en jullie zullen ook de laatste zijn.' Met een andere zwiep van haar toverstok werden de vier tieners achteruit gesmeten. Lucy voelde hoe haar rug tegen de rand van de stenen tafel smakte en ze naar adem moest happen. Met haar volle gewicht kwam ze weer naar op haar rechtervoet. Een pijn die door merg en been ging, verspreidde zich weer door haar been. Ze perste haar lippen op elkaar om te voorkomen dat ze het zou uitschreeuwen van de pijn. Ze zou Loriatta nooit dat genoegen geven.

'Ik geef jullie de kans om voor het leven of de dood te kiezen. Sluit je bij mij aan en ik laat jullie misschien leven.' Haar maniakale lach vulde weer de tunnel en deed Lucy klappertanden van angst.

'Ik zal me nooit bij jou aansluiten en de anderen ook niet!' schreeuwde Suzanne.

'Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van. Nietwaar, Thoran?'

Lucy zag hoe de Zwadderaar van het Levenskristal naar Loriatta staarde en weer terug. Hij had een blik in zijn ogen die ze nog nooit bij hem gezien had.

'Ik kan je de macht geven waar je altijd al van gedroomd hebt. Ik kan er voor zorgen dat mensen voor jou zullen buigen, dat ze zich aan jouw voeten zullen werpen, smekend om genade. Ik voel de honger naar macht die je uitstraalt. Geef me het Levenskristal en dan kan jij naast mij de wereld regeren.'

Thoran staarde met grote ogen naar het kristal. Buiten het knipperen van zijn ogen bewoog hij niet.

'Ik wist dat het een vergissing was om hem erbij te halen!' Suzanne spuwde op de grond.

'Thoran, luister niet naar Loriatta. Zij zal nooit iemand naast haar verdragen. Macht en met twee regeren gaan nooit samen. Ze zal je vermoorden eens ze het kristal te pakken heeft.' Ricardo keek hem smekend aan. Al hun hoop was gevestigd op Thoran, de Zwadderaar.

'Zwijg!' schreeuwde Loriatta woedend. 'Thoran, als je mij het Levenskristal geeft, dan beloof ik dat je vrienden vrij pijnloos zullen sterven.'

Thoran keek op en staarde eerst de boze heks aan en nadien de andere leden van Kahalaan. Langzaam maar zeker stond hij op en strekte zijn arm uit. Zijn hand omklemde de steen.

'Doe het niet!' riep Lucy. Ze kon het niet geloven dat Thoran hen zou verraden. Ze probeerde altijd het goede in mensen te zien en ze had geloofd dat Thoran echt tegen Loriatta was. Hoe kon hij dat nu doen?

De jongeman stapte op Loriatta af. Het Levenskristal lag los op zijn handpalm.

Met gretige ogen keek de boze heks naar het tafereel. Ze stak haar arm uit, klaar om haar bron van macht in ontvangst te nemen.

Thorans vingers raakten bijna de hand van de heks. Plots veranderde de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, en was er pure walging en haat op te lezen. Hij draaide zijn hand om en met alle kracht die hij bezat gooide hij het Levenskristal op de grond.

'Ik zal nooit één van jouw slaven worden!' riep hij uit.

Nog voor Loriatta de kans had om te schreeuwen, raakte het roze ding de grond. Loriatta veranderde in één grote vuurbal. Een fel licht dat sterker was dan wat ze ooit gezien hadden, vulde de grot. Thoran werd door de kracht die vrijkwam achteruit geslingerd. Kleine stukjes van het kristal vlogen in het rond. De andere drie sloegen hun armen voor hun gezicht.

Even plotseling als het geweld gestart was, verdween het ook weer. Langzaam kropen Lucy, Ricardo en Suzanne overeind. Op de plaats waar Loriatta gestaan had, was een schroeiplek op de grond te zien, maar voor de rest was er geen spoor meer van haar te vinden. Ook het Levenskristal was voorgoed verdwenen. Magie had hem niet kunnen vernietigen, maar het contact met de harde stenen vloer was fataal geweest.

Thoran lag nog steeds roerloos op de grond. Op zijn wang zat een diepe, bloedende snee. Suzanne ging voorzichtig naar hem toe.

'Thoran?' vroeg ze. De jongeman bewoog niet en ze nam zijn hand vast. 'Het spijt me dat ik aan je loyaliteit getwijfeld heb.'

Zijn lippen vormden langzaam een glimlach. 'Moet ik eerst half dood zijn voordat je dat beseft?' vroeg hij plagend.

Ze gaf hem een por in zijn zij - wat haar een vuile blik van Thoran opleverde - maar stak toen haar hand uit om hem recht te helpen. Even keken ze elkaar aan, maar toen omhelsden ze elkaar voor het eerst. Als je samen de wereld gered hebt, dan is het onmogelijk om nog vijandig tegenover elkaar te zijn.

De vier vrienden strompelden arm in arm richting de opening. In de wereld boven hen was vrede voor het eerst sinds jaren weer mogelijk. Er moest nog een lange weg afgelegd worden, maar hoop vulde hun harten.

* * *

Dit is dus al het einde van mijn verhaal. Nu ik er wat over nadenk, had het misschien een heel goed vervolgverhaal geweest, omdat ik er zeer veel mee zou kunnen doen. Jammer genoeg mocht het maar maximum tien pagina's zijn voor de wedstrijd waaraan ik deelnam, zodat ik een paar leuke dingen (zoals een aanval op Zweinstein, het oprichten van Kahalaan,...) niet in mijn verhaal heb kunnen verwerken. 

Hopelijk hebben jullie ondertussen door dat het thema van mijn verhaal 'karakters' was en niet 'omgeving' of 'gevoelens'. Ik ben zeker blij met het eindresultaat. Ik had tijdens het schrijven nooit eerder rekening gehouden met de karakters van mijn personages. Natuurlijk moest Harry nog steeds herkenbaar zijn, maar dieper op zijn karakter ingaan (zoals ik hier heb moeten doen), dat had ik nog nooit gedaan. In het begin was het wel wat wennen, maar eens ik 'in mijn verhaal zat', ging het vrij vlot. Ik heb er zeker dingen uit geleerd die ik in de toekomst ga gebruiken.

Graag wil ik even **Kim **(mijn teamgenoot bij deze wedstrijd) bedanken die bèta was voor dit verhaal. Ook van haar commentaar heb ik dingen opgestoken!

Ik wil ook **Love Fantasy** en **Enelaya **bedanken. Zij hebben op mijn proloog en eerste hoofdstuk heel leuke reviews gepost. Als schrijver is het soms moeilijk om in te schatten hoe anderen over je werk denken. Ik was heel blij om van hen te vernemen dat ze vinden dat ik een leuke schrijfstijl heb. Blijkbaar vonden zij ook dat de spannende stukken goed overkwamen, iets waar ik heel blij om ben, want ik heb echt moeten leren om spanning goed te leren neerpennen.

Voor mensen die graag meer schrijfsels van mij lezen, kunnen terecht bij het verhaal '**Harry Potter en de Duistere Spiegel**'.


End file.
